iSecretly love Freddie
by icarlylover23
Summary: Rated M for future chapters involving sexual content and foul language.
1. iSecretly love Freddie

(iCarly studio)

(Sam looks up from the beanbag as she hears the elevator, then shrugs as its only Freddie.)

Sam: Thought it was Carly not your nubish self Fredweiner.

(Freddie looks at her with a raised eyebrow.)

Freddie: Sorry to disappoint you Puckett but Carly just left with Spencer to visit their grandfather in Yakima.

(Sam rolls her eyes as Freddie grabs the laptop and sits next to her in the empty beanbag.)

Sam: Great! Now I'm stuck with you in here all alone.

(Freddie sighs as he plays a computer game.)

Freddie: You could be a little more nicer and sympathetic to me Sam.

(She sticks her tongue out at him.)

Sam: Not on your life nub and not ever. I'll never ease up on you.

(She punches him in the arm. He holds his it.)

Freddie: Oww! Sam that hurt! Why must you always pick on me Sam?

(Sam smiles at him.)

Sam: Cause It's so much fun to make you feel pain Freddork.

(Freddie glares at Sam, then shrugs it off.)

Freddie: I won't let you get to me this time Sam. You lose this round Puckett.

(Sam rolls her eyes and laughs.)

Sam: Whatever you say Benson. Mama knows better.

(She is left speechless and goes wide-eyed as Freddie leans over and presses his lips onto hers. Freddie breaks the kiss, then looks at Sam. She grabs him by the collar, pushes him to the floor and kisses him hard, then breaks the kiss and looks into his brown eyes. He pushes a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and looks deep into her blue eyes.)

Freddie: Why did you stop Sam?

(She gives him a confused look.)

Sam: Cause I'm confused right now.

(Sam thinks to herself. "Why am I falling for this nub? I hate him.")

Freddie: Okay then Sam.

(Freddie looks up into her beautiful blue eyes, then thinks to himself. "I'm falling for this blonde headed demon why?")

A/N: Will continue in chapter 2. Read and review plz.


	2. Truth or Dare

(iCarly Studio)

(Freddie is laying on the ground and looking into Sam's beautiful blue eyes as she lays on top of him and looks back into Freddie's brown eyes.)

(Sam gives Freddie a confused look.)

Sam: How long will Carly be in Yakima?

(Freddie just smiles at Sam.)

Freddie: She didn't say how long she'd be gone Sam. She did ask me and you to be safe and not to do anything stupid though.

(Sam grins as she looks at Freddie. He gives her a worried look.)

Sam: Wanna play truth or dare Freddo?

(He gulps before he answers as he looks at Sam.)

Freddie: I guess we could but who would go first?

(Sam rolls off of Freddie, then sits up. He looks at her as he sits up and across from her.)

Freddie: Should I go first or do you want to?

(Sam looks at him and grins.)

Sam: You first. Truth or dare nub?

(He bites his lip and thinks about how to answer.)

Freddie: I'll take truth Sam.

(She thinks about what to ask him, then knows what to ask him.)

Sam: Who do you love me or Carly?

(He bites his lip, then hesitates to answer as he thinks about his answer, then he thinks to himself. "Should I lie and say Carly or tell her the truth?" He decides to tell her the truth.)

Freddie: I love you Sam.

A/N: It continues in chapter 3


	3. It Broke

(iCarly Studio)

Freddie: Your turn Sam. Truth or Dare?

(Sam gives him a serious look.)

Sam: Neither Fredweird. The game is over

(Freddie looks confused as Sam walks into Carly's room and locks the door. He gets up and knocks on the door.)

Freddie: Sam whats wrong? Please let me in.

(She leans against the door with her arms crossed as Freddie keeps knocking on the door.)

Sam: Go away Freddie. I'm not playing anymore. I don't want to talk about why either.

(She thinks to herself. "Should I tell him that I love him back and want him so badly it hurts? Should I give into my hormones and let him touch me in that way? Damn I want him deep inside me working it in and out. Oh fuck thinking about this is making me so wet right now. Fuck it I need him now". She unlocks and opens the door, grabs Freddie by the collar and pushes him onto the bed.)

Freddie: What has gotten into you Sam?

(She looks at him and swallows.)

Sam: I love you too Freddie and I need you so bad it hurts. I want you inside me Fredward.

(He looks at her shocked as he hears this, then thinks. "I'm glad I brought this condom and I want her too so bad". He pulls out the condom and sets it down on the bed. Sam looks at it and smiles as she unzips her hoodie, slides it off her shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. Freddie licks his lips and smiles as she stands there only in her cargo pants. Sam sits on Freddie's lap and pushes his head in between both of her breasts. She lets out a moan as he traces circles around her right nipple with his tongue. Freddie unzips, then undoes the button on his pants and Sam sits up a bit so he can slide them off as he takes her right nipple into his mouth and licks it as he sucks on it in his mouth. Sam lets another moan escape as she undoes the button, then unzips her pants and kicks them off. He looks at her and smiles.)

Freddie: You ready Sam?

(She smirks, opens the condom and hands it to him.)

Sam: Ready as I will ever be Frednub.

(She grabs the waistband of her boxers and slides them down to her ankles, then kicks them off as Freddie lays on the bed, undoes the button on his boxers, pulls out his hard member and slides the condom on. Sam crawls onto the bed and Freddie, then grinds her butt into his long shaft.)

Freddie: Damn it Sam you're such a tease.

(He grabs his cock and positions it for entry. She backs into his cock and moans as him entering makes her folds spread. Freddie kisses Sam and moans into it as she rocks back and forth on his member fast and hard. Freddie mutters through the kiss. "Oh fuck Sam that feels so good." Freddie lets out a loud moan as Sam rocks onto his cock back and forth faster and harder, then breaks the kiss and starts sucking on his neck. She moans into his neck as Freddie starts throbbing inside her as she rocks on his cock harder and deeper. Sam mutters into his neck. "I love you Freddie so much." The condom breaks and Sam moans as Freddie shoots his sperm into the condom and her. She leaves a hickey on his neck, then lifts herself off of his cock and lays alongside him.)

Sam: That was amazing Freddie.

(He smiles, then examines the condom.)

Freddie: Sam we may have a problem.

(She gives him a worried look as she caresses his chest.)

Sam: What is exactly the problem nub?

(He pulls the condom off his cock and shows her the tear in it.)

Freddie: It broke.


	4. It's Positive

(Shay Loft, Carly's Bedroom.)

(Sam gives Freddie an oh crap look.)

Sam: It what!

(He shakes and gives her a scared look.)

Freddie: The condom broke Sam. I don't know what else to tell you.

(She kneels in front of him, then covers her face with her hands as she starts crying.)

Sam: I'm not even on the pill Freddie. I'm so fucked right now. I don't wanna be an unwed teen mom.

(He moves her hands away from her face, then hugs her, then she lays her head on his shoulder as she keeps crying. He caresses her back.)

Freddie: I hope you aren't pregnant, but if you are I'll stick by your side and help out. I love you Sam and nothing will change that okay?

(She sits up and wipes her eyes, then looks at Freddie.)

Sam: I believe you Freddo, but what do we tell everyone else?

(Freddie goes to speak, then Carly walks in on them nude and screams. They both cover up quickly.)

Carly: What the fuck are you two doing on my bed? Freddie! I said something safe not sexual. Why you two in my bed nude when you don't even like each other?

Sam: It was a spur of the moment type thing Carls.

(He gulps, then explains.)

Freddie: Yeah things got out of hand is all.

(Carly rolls her eyes.)

Carly: Whatever just get dressed and out of my bed as I go downstairs.

Sam: Alright

Freddie: Fine

(She walks downstairs and sits on the couch, Sam and Freddie get dressed and join her.)

(3 weeks later Sam walks out of Carly's bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand, then as she looks at it a plus shows up.)

Sam: Carls!

Carly: What is it Sam? Whats wrong?

(She bites her lip.)

Sam: I'm pregnant


	5. He fainted

(Shay Loft, Carly's Bathroom)

(Sam is in the bathroom puking from morning sickness.)

Carly: Sam you okay?

(She finishes, then flushes the toilet and wipes her mouth off in the sink.)

Sam: Yeah I'm fine Carly. I only have morning sickness from being pregnant and it sucks. Whats worse is my belly will get fatter.

(She looks at Sam.)

Carly: Yeah I know Sam. You need to relax and realize you got to deal with this for 9 months. I'm still traumatized from seeing you and Freddie naked on my bed.

(She looks at Carly and smiles.)

Sam: We're both sorry about that. We didn't know what you meant when you said something safe.

(She rolls her eyes at Sam, then chuckles.)

Carly: I'm sure you are, but you could have at least been under the covers or dressed when I walked in.

(She blushes, then looks at Carly.)

Sam: I'm sorry about that Carly. Where is the nub by the way?

(She looks at Sam and smiles.)

Carly: He is in the studio working on the laptop. Did you even tell him yet?

(She looks down, then glances at her.)

Sam: No not yet, but I will now.

(She gets, walks into the studio and up to Freddie. He looks up.)

Freddie: Hey there Sam. How can I help you out?

(She looks at him and smiles brightly.)

Sam: I have some good news. Wanna know what it is?

(He looks at her curiously.)

Freddie: I'd love to know what the good news is. What is it?

(She bites her lip as she looks at him with a smile.)

Sam: The test was positive. I'm pregnant Freddie

(He falls backwards to the floor as he faints.)


	6. Sam and Freddie talk

(iCarly Studio)

(Sam is kneeling next to Freddie as he lays there from fainting. She punches him in the balls to wake him up. He sits up and groans in pain as he holds his balls.)

Freddie: Sam! What the fuck was that for!

(She looks at him and grins.)

Sam: You passed out on me. I was trying to tell you I'm pregnant. Why did you pass out on me nub?

(He looks at her.)

Freddie: Sam I'm not ready to be a father. I'm not even out of high school or 18 Sam. I knew having sex in Carly's bed was a bad idea.

(She glares at him, then slaps him across the face and yells at him.)

Sam: What makes you think I wanna be pregnant Fredweird! I don't wanna be pregnant or a mom right now either, but its too late for that isn't it? You need to stop bitching and thinking about yourself Freddie. I need help raising the baby and I can't do it alone and I can't keep relying on Carly or Spencer if I do need help. We may not get along Freddie, but we need to work together just this once and give our baby a good home.

(He holds his cheek, looks down in shame, then looks at her.)

Freddie: I'm sorry Sam. I'm just worried we will have to dropout and raise the baby here or have to run away and not tell anyone where we are. I know we don't get along all the time, but you're right we should work together and give our baby a good home. Can you forgive me Sam?

(She shrugs, then looks into his eyes as she bites her lip.)

Sam: I forgive you nub, but next time you bitch about being a father I'll kick your ass.

(He bites his lip and gulps.)

Freddie: I hear you loud and clear Sam.

(One month later Sam is laying on the couch in Carly's Apartment and holding her stomach.)

Sam: I hate morning sickness

A/N: Will continue in next chapter.


End file.
